


A STORY

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama





	A STORY

Chapter.1 奇异的访客 

故事是从一条女士丝巾开始的。 

当那个奇怪的报案人夹着肆虐的寒风闯进警察局时，土方正在翻看新年特产名录。

通常年前是警察最忙碌的时间，但前提是他没有在空地警署任职，警校毕业生土方十四郎用了两年时间深刻的理解了这个道理，现在他正心安理得地准备早退。为了响应今年警界的新婚热，上至署长近藤勋下至山崎巡查长都请年假回老家相亲了，不过警署只剩下自己一个人对土方来说并无大碍。

事实上这两年里土方干得最多的事就是往汽车上贴罚单，洞爷湖町的治安好得很，好到土方觉得它甚至不需要任何一位警界领导来‘屈驾一巡’了。最初土方对此难以适应，不过两年的时间里多大的雄心抱负最终都化作寒冰料峭，消融在了一成不变的夕阳之中。

土方与那个奇怪的报案男子面面相觑——如果他的目的确实是报案的话。

假设土方会手语，那么土方就能立马判断出那男子的手势是否是在诉说案情；不过在前提不成立的情况下任何的假设都只是意味不明的臆想罢了。土方在饶有兴致地观赏了一会之后立马实施了把这位拿着女士丝巾手舞足蹈的男子带去找小镇中唯一懂手语的高杉老爷解读暗号的决定。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter.2 风流韵事

“我知道你们不少人对我有意见，”高杉晋助摁灭抽到一半的雪茄，开始了他的演说：“很多人说我是暴发户，打心眼里瞧不起我那‘穷奢极欲’的作风，甚至还有传我的左眼是在花街被流莺捅瞎的……不过，这些我都不做反驳。我把我的左眼和青春都献给了这个国家，用它们祭祀了本应越过战场飞向平民的炮火和流弹，这样铁证如山的事实难道还会有假吗？

“我知道有些手无缚鸡之力的华族少爷对我通过自己的努力发家致富非常看不过眼，觉得是对他们高贵血统的侮辱，但是国家有难的时候他们又在做些什么呢？难道不是一个个缩在娼馆里瑟瑟发抖地抽着鸦片吗？

“北海道的渔民确实淳朴，不过太淳朴了；他们一听自家老爷们的话就认为我是十恶不赦的讼棍，虽然我每次面向他们的法律咨询都不收取任何费用。难道用一千円一块的肥皂就算是‘穷奢极欲’了吗？如果这样都算的话，那些华族‘穷奢极欲’的时候岂不是更加举不胜举？谁又敢保证华族老爷们没用过两千円一块的肥皂呢？你们对我的误解其实都出于对法律工作的认识不够，就像我念大学时在校义工社志愿助残的时候……”

这是高杉晋助一贯的作风，至少土方赴任的时候是这样。作为一名大律师，四年前搬来镇上的高杉似乎认为当地居民对他的一举一动都是有深意的，土方曾经怀疑律师大人会搬来此地是因为紧张的都市节奏让他患上了轻度被害妄想症，不过这一猜测并未得到任何人的证实。当然毫无意外的，大多数时候土方和高杉晋助的交叉点都在后者御驾的罚单上。

土方深切地认识到再不阻止的话话题只会随着顺着洋流消失在世界的彼端，于是赶紧接茬：“高杉先生，我今天找您就是为了这事……不，不是要您滚出镇的事，是这位……呃，语言障碍人士？他似乎要向警署报案，不过我看不懂他究竟想说什么。”

“……”高杉似乎对来人上下打量了一会，后者依然握着女士丝巾张牙舞爪的。

“唔……他说他是从新泻过来的……名字是虚口？不对，是一言鸠二郎。”

“好的，新泻是吗？怪不得穿的这么扎实，嗯，一言鸠二郎先生……”土方咬掉笔帽，在笔记本上奋笔疾书起来，“能出示一下身份证吗？”

“身份证在行李里，似乎是被小偷偷走了。”

原来是盗窃案。土方又瞄了一眼男子，即使是现在他的墨镜和口罩也没有摘下，灰褐色的帽子为他又增添了几分可疑气息。为了保证东京电力，新泻从前天就开始中断外部联络了，查证也成了不可能的事，想到这里土方又在心里把东电问候了不下十遍。“有和其他人一起来吗？”

“‘事实上就是为了这件事’……什么，遇到了丧尸？……哦不，‘我有一个自小青梅竹马的朋友’，好的，这下对了——”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter.3 一言鸠二郎的场合

我有一个自小青梅竹马的朋友，我们在新泻的鹅毛大雪中打过雪仗，也在冲绳的海边偷过西瓜，而最终在四月的樱花下为了一个女人决裂，老死不相往来。

我的名字是一言鸠二郎，是土生土长的新泻人。最初见到叶山的时候新泻正下着有史以来最大的暴风雪，我望着叶山，心里忽然感到了某种可能性。不，才不是同志啊，真是的，你在说什么啊……

不过我们谁都没想到，我和叶山初识于漫天的大雪中，最后却在校门口的樱花树下告别。

仔细想想，叶山应该在我表白之前就觉察到我对美纱子的恋心了吧，那时的他总是一反常态地郁郁寡欢……在我在高中毕业典礼上对他说出喜欢美纱子的事后我们打了一场，之后原本开朗的叶山就像变了个人一样……不，才没有出柜啊，都说了不是同志了，你到底在想什么啊，是对同志有所期待吗？！

叶山变成了玩世不恭的花花公子，流连于万花丛之中，而我则在毕业之后与美纱子结婚了。之后很快战争开始了，我被派往前线，声带也在那时受伤，失去了语言能力。

战争结束之后我回到了新泻，可迎接我的却是美纱子的灵柩。她在战争中染上了恶疾，战争结束后没多久就去世了，我们的家也被盗贼洗劫一空，只留下年幼的女儿咏子与我相依为命。

然而美纱子死后没多久，有人给我的银行账户汇了二十万日元，这笔钱帮助我们渡过了难关，虽然心里非常感激，但我们始终不知道它的主人……直到几天前，我收到了邮局寄来的包裹——

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter.4 暴风雪

“‘才知道这一切都是叶山的心意。’”高山在翻译到这里时停了下，鸠二郎已经中止了手势，整个人都微微地颤抖着。

“‘其实我以前就察觉了，美纱子真正喜欢的是叶山，他之后的放浪形骸也多半是顾及到我们的缘故……当我收到这件美纱子的遗物时，我才知道她曾致信拜托叶山照顾我们。而叶山为了一个承诺做了这么多，却只希望临终前再见我一面。’

“所以他们父女在几天前变卖了家产，不远千里来到这准备陪叶山度过最后的时光，结果行李却被小偷偷走了，一言咏子又在追小偷时与一言先生失散，虽然今天一言先生收到口信说咏子已经拿回了行李，但是在越过有珠山森林前往叶山住处的途中又失去了联系。”高山停顿了一会后又补充道，“和一百万日元一起。”

“……那不是出大事了吗？！！！”土方隐隐觉得不妙。一位妙龄少女身带百万巨款，在这暴风雪的天气里消失在宛如世外桃源——另一方面又因治安的闲散而可能成为史无前例的恶性犯罪的温床——的小镇与临町的交界处，此情此景下不论她遇到的是山难还是别的什么，自己作为警察都有前去解救的义务。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter.5 大团圆

“土方刑事走后我和一言鸠二郎先生互相看了一会，他把帽子、口罩和墨镜都摘了下来，然后清清嗓子问我要了一杯热可可。你要知道，毕竟一天内从东京湾赶到洞爷湖——途中还得在暴风中打上半天的手语——即使是对桂小太郎这样久经沙场的老手来说也还是有些太过勉强了。我本着友好和他玩了两局桥牌，然后用德式摔角把他赶出门去。他倒知道我一贯是这样，什么也没问就笑嘻嘻地走了。

“作为信物土方刑事拿走了那条女士丝巾，以免在有珠山森林遇到一言咏子时沟通不利。不过我没告诉他的是森林交界的那块区域是五六年前回家继任的古怪华族的领地，那家伙不仅相貌丑陋，人称‘白夜叉’，而且还对男色有着难言之癖，平日里他总是待在领地足不出户，不过可以确定的是没有一个侵入者能逃得出他的手掌心，只不过始终没有人去报案所以他能一直逍遥法外罢了。三天之后土方刑事一瘸一拐地回来了，于是我就把我的那辆加长林肯卖掉，在广场上铸了一座纪念一言咏子的少女铜像——我琢磨着这下他和我的罚单之仇应该算是告一段落了。这儿的多数人都总是对我有意见，不过管他的呢？这就是我全部的故事。”

“真是时代的眼泪，亏你能编出那样悲惨的独幕剧。”

高杉对面前说话的男子递出了一根雪茄，不过在男子的再三推辞下只得作罢。“你是什么时候搬到洞爷湖町的？我还以为六年前的复员大会会是我们这辈子见的最后一面。”

“老实说我也不太想再遇见你，”男子搔了搔银白色的卷发，“所以六年前我回家继承祖业后就尽量不出门；可惜我的直觉总是很准，在复员大会上它就对我大叫大嚷着这一天的到来，简直就像敲丧钟似的。不过他们有一点说的很对，你确实是个恶迹昭著的讼棍，而且无可救药。

“天知道我是怎么被‘染’上断袖之癖的，天地良心，我只是对每个入侵者都一视同仁地饱以老拳而已呀——好吧，除了那个警察——不过那也不能算强暴……嗯……顶多是和奸罢了……才不对，我可是很认真地提出了以婚姻为前提的交往！虽然我很想替我太太揍你一顿，不过我想还是一辆崭新的加长林肯更实用些，我知道你在这种方面总是出人意料的慷慨。车子就送到我的洋馆去好了，我知道干你们这行的都不太喜欢和警察局扯上关系。

“别拿出一副修罗的眼神看着我啦，所有人都知道你在军妓身上染到的眼疾早好了，你早晚得过自己这一关。好啦，笑一笑，今天真是个美好的夜晚，雪景好极了，佳人好极了，故事也好极了——这可真是‘皆大欢喜’。”

有珠山的华族坂田银时说完这些话后就愉快地走出门去，深褐色麂皮背心的前襟口袋里正插着一块女士丝巾。

 

FIN


End file.
